


[Podfic] Phone Sex

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Language, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Shower Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Crowley heard Aziraphale swallow. “One moment, please.” Crowley listened as Aziraphale put the phone down. He imagined that it was probably an antique; Aziraphale didn’t like anything that had been invented more recently than the rotary phone. Crowley heard a loud click, unmistakably the sound of Aziraphale locking the door to his hotel room. Encouraged, Crowley drifted a hand over his cock, which was beginning to strain against his trousers.





	[Podfic] Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phone Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866139) by [JuliaJekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll). 

**Author's Note:**

> [JuliaJekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/profile) mentioned it was a dream to have a fic podficced and I am all too happy to help dreams come true! These husbands passing the time spent apart is just delightful and Crowley getting his own back following an overly forward admirer of Aziraphale's was sweet and sexy. Thank your sharing this JuliaJekyll!


End file.
